


【果珍】半透蓝-18

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 鸡笼之爱在我心中==





	【果珍】半透蓝-18

十八.

从前的田柾国没想过自己会沉浸在原始交合的快乐中，直到遇见金硕珍。

在他眼里，金硕珍是远比肚子里那个小球更为可爱柔软的生物，有温柔的微笑，也有动人的泪水。如果红着眼亲亲自己，自己的心怕是就会当场化掉。

我爱你，希望你能干脆就长在我的怀里，从此不要分离。

“我的月亮宝宝总是喜欢掉眼泪。”

他勃发的性器还嵌在恋人软红湿润的深处，嘴唇却热衷于讲出感受，坦诚的表达着对心上人的宠爱。

“.…你笑话我..那不做了..”

情欲总是会令人狼狈不堪无法从容，金硕珍眼里饱含着愉悦又委屈的水光，伸出脚去瞪田柾国，脚趾才碰到少年的小腿，下面顶进来的性器又更胀了，硬戳戳的，戳得水都流得更快。

他哪里知道脚尖皮肤的软会令恋人更激动，这是对方没有宣之于口的性癖，都体现在了实际动作上。

“要做要做，我帮小月亮揉揉。”

在床上也擅长撒娇的狼少年总能把自己的伴侣吃得死死的，他慢慢让金硕珍靠在怀里，下面插得缓了些，粗胀性器噗嗤噗嗤的裹进全然被操开的红谷，手指也揉了上去，揉得金硕珍浑身都麻得更厉害，呜咽着做不走心的挣扎。

“...你力气太大了..要揉坏了..啊..”

深深的交合感就够刺激，金硕珍遭不住这样，他总觉得田柾国有些蛮力，偏偏微妙的粗糙感令他的身体受用，下面像开出更深的缝隙，让他有失禁的错觉。

从湿润到水声四溅，金硕珍羞耻得要拨开田柾国的手，可却被他的手按住，一同揉在自己的缝隙深处。

湿软到一塌糊涂的蕊珠，被磨得发红，又被揉得敏感不堪，金硕珍才一摸到就羞得闭上眼。

“很软的，我好喜欢摸你这里，好喜欢..”

可田柾国不放过他，单纯直白的诉说着喜欢，手指却牵引着金硕珍的手指，怎么也不松开。

他会记得先帮金硕珍摸射一次再更流连流了水的下面，可这次，他不帮金硕珍，因为被操射时，金硕珍哭得厉害，甚至会主动搂抱着恋人哭，嘴里像醉了样的说胡话。

“..呜..都怪你…我下面好脏..”

浓白的，透明的，情动而来的液体把床单都沾惹上难言的腥气，金硕珍闻到明显味道时就知道这是无法简单收场的性爱。

他嗔怪田柾国，用令对方愉悦的声音，人是高级兽类，发情的时候却爱享受低等直接的舒爽，哪怕绵长了，被抽插灌满的瞬间都是粗暴的。

“舔干净好不好？舔干净就不脏了。”

金硕珍还来不及拒绝，就哭着抓紧狼少年毛绒绒的头发，他不想扯，那会令田柾国痛吧，可对方作恶多端的舌总是钻得太深了，下面本来就被插得泛起了细密疼痛，舌头又滚烫，烫得他都要晕过去了似的。

要不是有那双紧紧拖着臀部的手，金硕珍感觉自己甚至会失重的摔回到床上，他身子软成了棉花，坐不住，那双扣在臀部的手倒是很有力，稳稳的显示着肌肉力量。

田柾国的肤色并不深，只是金硕珍白皙，于是白软泛着红的臀部皮肤和健康且冒起青筋的手掌形成鲜明对比。

情欲让人回归了本色，田柾国恶狠狠的舔着金硕珍下面，好像要吃进去，他喜欢这样的软烂淫糜，只为自己展露，也只会为自己诞下生命。

孩子，他和金硕珍的孩子，就是因为射了进去，射进了最深的深处才有的孩子。

幸福之外，他很好奇，想着要是化成狼形的舌尖来舔，应该会舔得更深，到时候恋人会不会哭得更厉害，撒娇的尾音也会更绵软，透着纯情的淫荡吗？

可他现在还不能这么做，怕会吓坏了金硕珍，口中是腥甜软嫩的器官，他没忍住幻想带来的后劲，大力嘬了口，瞬间听到金硕珍高昂的哭腔，头也被抓了下，口腔内瞬间涌入的液体似乎比刚才的更涩。

他不懂这是怎么了，赶紧坐起来把哭得可怜兮兮的金硕珍抱在怀里，他再不抱着，人都要瘫软得后倒在床上了。

“不要哭，是甜的..你尝尝..”

田柾国急急的哄金硕珍，舌尖去舔金硕珍的唇，尝到了咸咸的泪水。

“不尝…我..我…刚才...”

快感太强烈，金硕珍没来得及分辨出怎么回事，直到田柾国摩挲着他的后脑安抚着，他才慢慢缓下来，眼泪抽搭搭的去舔田柾国的舌尖。

像两只分享甜食的小动物，舌尖却满是腥膻的情欲产物。

“是甜的吧？我喜欢的，你不要生气。”

交换着黏糊糊的亲吻，田柾国低声告诉金硕珍，看他脸颊坨红，心里荡开的都是满足。

而接了会吻，金硕珍才意识到，田柾国还硬着，一下下在自己体内律动，慢了许多，可越插越深。

“别顶深..还有宝宝..”

他不知道田柾国都顶到了哪里，这人现在比自己还了解自己的身体构造，这感觉太奇怪了。

自己厌恶多年的身体，却在狼少年的身下找到了如此程度的快乐愉悦，好像被凿开的壁后开出了花朵。

红色的花朵，瓣全然敞开，毫无防备，迎接一次次令他颤栗的亲吻与抚摸。

“小月亮浑身都红了，好漂亮。”

吻着金硕珍的锁骨凹陷处，田柾国用敏锐的眼捕捉专属于恋人的欲望痕迹。

他也不敢太任意妄为，毕竟金硕珍怀着孕，可却因此发现个秘密，原来金硕珍喜欢被抽插时用力些磨过花蒂，就算呼痛，可连呻吟都变了调。于是他分开金硕珍的腿，大开大合的顶起来，不往深处插，却磨得金硕珍嗓子都哑了。

潮吹后连哭都成了小孩哼唧的金硕珍，彻底是没了力气，他就好像吃了安眠药昏昏欲睡的漂亮男孩，被觊觎自己身体的情人以各种姿态玩弄，手指都没了力气，用春光润泽过的眼神去求，也只会被占有得更久。

“...我以后都不要..理你了…”

做到后面，他明显感受到田柾国要射了，因为下面进出的频率更快，而少年粗粗的喘息如同热雨噼里啪啦的敲打在耳朵。

“…那我就追着你，死都不松手..然后把你吃进肚子里..你真的好软..嗯..”

沉沉的闷哼，田柾国终于射了出来，这次他们不必戴套，精液滚烫的射进金硕珍的体内，浇灌在孕育情爱的秘密深处，热得他眼圈都酸了。

欢爱过后，田柾国还是忍不住把金硕珍抱在怀里，又哄又揉捏身体，也不管金硕珍咬自己的耳朵，笑得开心。

刚刚还沉湎于厚重情欲，现在却笑得清澈明朗，这大概是田柾国的两面性。

“死耳朵，坏耳朵…”

金硕珍气得用唯一有力气的牙齿咬田柾国的耳朵，咬一口田柾国就笑一声，他更生气了。

“小月亮最可爱了。”

少年不知悔改笑嘻嘻的，他知道恋人这是撒娇呢，他喜欢恋人撒娇。

“我帮小月亮洗澡，然后洗床单，晚上小月亮要多吃饭啊，你答应我的。”

“可我没力气，都怪你。”

浑身软绵绵的金硕珍根本没法想象自己要怎么坐到椅子上去，他手指尖都抖。

“不怕，我喂你，这么喂好不好？”

说罢，田柾国去亲金硕珍，唇贴着唇摩擦，不言而喻。

所以人家说色狼色狼，金硕珍可是懂了，愤愤的要转过脸，他坚决不要被这么喂饭。

“啊，再亲一下吧，就一下。”

到底是没拗过田柾国，两人在乱七八糟的床上接吻，吻简简单单的，不再有激烈。

田柾国帮金硕珍轻轻揉着腹部，掌心宽阔得似乎能包容起天地。

“我爱你，我好爱你。”

鼻尖蹭着对方的，田柾国掩饰不住爱意，性之后的他没有疲倦，同时也靠直觉明白金硕珍是需要自己的直白爱意的。

他抱金硕珍去洗澡，两人在浴室里因为牛奶味的泡泡笑得闹得像两个大孩子，晚饭时，金硕珍真的乖乖多吃了些饭。

夜幕低垂，亮堂堂的客厅沙发上，金硕珍缩在田柾国怀里吃剥好的橙，他忍不住帮田柾国，却也乐于看因皮太紧实而微微苦恼的田柾国。

橙子被喂进嘴里，他都吃了进去，还笑着夸橙子甜，换来田柾国满足的笑容。

因为你，我的身体成为了大人。

也因为你，我的心灵重归了儿童。

因为是你，所以爱情应该降临。

TBC


End file.
